Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a decorative cover for a floral grouping, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a decorative cover for a floral grouping and to a method for producing such decorative cover wherein the decorative cover includes design indicia to personalize or enhance the visual aesthetic effect of the decorative cover and a card holder assembly for securing a card to the decorative cover.
The present invention relates generally to a decorative cover for a floral grouping wherein the decorative cover has design indicia for enhancing the visual effect of the decorative cover and a card holder assembly for securing a card to the decorative cover. In one aspect, the decorative cover has an indicia bearing portion which extends a distance above the remainder of the decorative cover so as to enhance the visual aesthetic effect of decorative cover and a card holder assembly for securing a card to the decorative cover. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for producing a decorative cover for a floral grouping wherein the decorative cover is provided with a design indicia and a card holder assembly wherein the method for producing the decorative cover includes the steps of: (a) providing a sheet of material having a design indicia bearing portion, a card holder assembly and an opening in the sheet of material adapted to receive a lower portion of a stem end of a floral grouping, the opening being offset from a central portion of the sheet of material in a direction generally away from the indicia bearing portion of the sheet of material; (b) disposing a lower portion of a stem end of a floral grouping in the opening in the sheet of material; and (c) forming the sheet of material into a decorative cover about the floral grouping such that the indicia bearing portion of the decorative cover extends above the remainder of the decorative cover and thereby enhances the visual aesthetic effect of decorative cover and (d) securing a card to the card holder assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative cover for a floral grouping wherein the decorative cover is provided with an indicia bearing portion for enhancing the visual aesthetic effect of the decorative cover and card holder assembly for securing a card to the decorative cover.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before stated object, is to provide a method of producing a decorative cover for a floral grouping wherein the decorative cover is provided with an indicia bearing portion for enhancing the visual aesthetic effect of the decorative cover and a card holder assembly for securing a card to the decorative cover.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the-following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.